


Household Words

by Lisafer



Series: The Dickens Arc [8]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Dickens Arc, F/M, Family, multi-gen romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyldon has a chat with his daughters about his relationship with the Lady Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Household Words

“I want to speak to you girls about something serious,” Wyldon said, ushering his daughters into his office.

Sunarine and Cathrea sat down in the two chairs across from his desk. Eiralys placed herself in his reading chair, hands folded neatly in her lap. Margarry crossed to the window, leaning her forehead against the glass as she gazed out at the river.

A part of him marveled when he saw his daughters – they each carried a bit of Vivenne with them, and he could study them for hours to see glimmers of his late wife. Sunarine had her long dark hair. Cathrea had her piercing gaze. Eiralys was tall and slender, just like she was, and Margarry had her mother’s full mouth. But there were other quirks they shared with her, like how Cathrea would tilt her head to one side when she was working through a problem, like she was now.

“What’s this about father?” she asked, looking up at him quizzically.

He moved to the desk and leaned against it, gazing at his girls. He wasn’t sure how to begin. “I have news,” he said, “and I don’t know how you will feel about it.”

Margarry narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. He wondered if she had pieced things together; she was the shrewdest of the four. 

“I’m sure you all know how much I love you mother, and know that I always will.”

Eiralys laughed brightly. “Father, you’re so somber – you sound as if you’re about to tell us that you’re planning on marrying!”

“That’s because he is,” Margarry said, studying her father. 

Sunarine gasped. “Is this true?” she asked, rising from her seat in shock.

“I would hope so,” Cathrea admitted. “It doesn’t feel right for him to be all alone in the world.”

“It’s true – Cavall is dreadfully quiet and lonesome without Mother,” Eiralys said. “The poor thing probably spends every waking hour in this office, reading and writing letters.”

Wyldon scowled. “Must you always talk of me as if I’m not even in the room?” he asked, annoyed. “I believe I called you in here because _I_ wanted to speak.”

“Are you going to tell us who the lady is?” Margarry asked. “Or shall we take guesses?”

“Is it Lady Phelinne?” Eiralys asked. “She’s been widowed for at least five years, and is incredibly beautiful and rich.”

Margarry scowled. “So beauty and wealth are the only criteria for a bride? It’s no wonder you caught yourself a husband when you were so young. Lady Phelinne has air between her ears. I think Marchioness Viola is much better suited to Father – she’s brilliant.”

“And at least ten years his senior!” Sunarine cried. 

“What does age matter, if two people are in love?” Cathrea asked. “And I think Father would sooner fall in love with a smart woman over a pretty one.”

“Are there no women in Tortall who meets both these standards?” Eiralys asked.

“As a matter of fact,” Wyldon said, raising his voice over his daughters’, “there is one woman who I find attractive and smart – and has a number of other qualities I didn’t realize I was looking for.”

They were finally silent, four pairs of blue eyes looking at him expectantly. 

“In the last year I’ve grown attached to a young woman,” he began. “And – as you’ve guessed – I’m planning to propose to her. But I wanted to let you four know that it’s likely going to be a… controversial scenario, and I would like your input.”

The girls said nothing. Cathrea arched one eyebrow, as if challenging him to continue.

“It’s Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan.”

Sunarine and Eiralys exchanged worried glances, while Margarry’s frown instantly turned upward. Cathrea nodded approvingly.

“She’s so young,” Sunarine whispered. “And she serves under you. It’s highly inappropriate, Father.”

“Actually, she hasn’t served with me for well over two years,” he corrected. “Though many people will consider it inappropriate, just the same, and rumors will circulate questioning how long this has been going on.”

“She’s a good person,” Cathrea said softly. “Her work in the war was highly approved by the northern temples.”

“Catry’s right,” Margarry chimed in. “She’s a good person, and she’s an honorable knight. I think it will be good for you, Father.”

He looked expectantly at Eiralys. As the oldest, she was the unspoken leader of the four. If she approved, Sunarine would come around, given time. She stood and slid her delicate hand into his. “If you’re happy, Father, I think we can all support you. And I know that I, for one, would like to get to know Lady Knight Keladry better.”

Sunarine smiled weakly. “I still worry that it’s inappropriate, and I don’t relish having a step-mother who’s younger than I am. But your happiness is more important.”

Cathrea simply nodded; she was not one for many words, and she’d already given clear approval.

“I think it’ll be jolly fun!” Margarry said, beaming at the whole group. “When can I tell Owen?”

“Not yet. I don’t know when,” Wyldon said, shaking his head. He wondered if he should rethink this plan.


End file.
